The French Orton
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Ted's in love with his best friend who happens to be Randy Orton's little sister as well as Maryse's. Theres just one problem; Cody Rhodes!
1. Esme

I just sat there. I had orders from my sister not to move I don't see what harm I could do. It wasn't like I was going to burn the building down. The most trouble I could cause around here would be to go swipe that smug look off Cody Rhodes face. I had a serious problem with that guy. Just everything about him annoyed me to no end. I was pretty sure everything about me annoyed him too. Well no that was an understatement. He absolutely positively hated me and I had no clue why. I wasn't too bothered about it to be honest. My brother would sort him out if he got too out of hand since he spent most of his time with him.

I decided id had enough of sitting around and decided to go find that best friend of mine. Ted Dibiase. Junior of course. Not the million dollar man that would be weird to say the least. Ted was the loveliest person you would ever meet. He always looked after me. Not that I needed it with my brother and sister always constantly making sure I was okay. Ted was the first person I met when my mother sent me on the road with my sister.

~FLASHBACK~

_"I don't even want to be here…" I moaned to myself whilst sat on some crates. I saw a guy walk up to me._

_"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness… Im Ted. Ted Dibiase." He stuck his hand out for me and I shook it. I smiled at him. He was very cute and he seemed really sweet too. He propped himself up on the crates next to me. "Are you going to tell me your name or are we going to play a guessing game?" I had to laugh. Well I wasn't going to tell him my full name that's for sure. Not just yet anyway…_

_"My name is Esme" I smiled at him and he looked at me with curious eyes. He tapped his chin._

_"That's a French name. You've got a French accent too…" He looked like he was trying to figure something out._

_"Le génie bien fait" I rolled my eyes at him. Now he looked even more confused. Bless him! "I said. Well done genius". He laughed and shook his head._

_"I can tell your going to be a handful" He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. He really was a cutie. I could tell we would be great friends…_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I walked into catering and saw Ted with Cody. Oh dear. I braced myself and walked over. Ted smiled at me and Cody didn't even look at me. That was fine with me.

"Oh and what do I owe this pleasure to my purple haired amigo?" Ted was such a dork at time. I wouldn't have him any other way though that's for sure.

"I was bored of sitting around. Shes treating me like a child again!" I sighed Ted knew exactly who I meant. Cody scoffed at me.

"That's cos you are a child." Cody glared at me and I glared back. Ted looked from us both and sighed. He rubbed his forehead.

"Do you two have to argue all the time its so annoying? Esme's not a child Cody. The way the both of you carry on though you both might swell be children" Ted was acting like the big brother again. Cody just glared at me and walked away waving goodbye to Ted. I stomped my foot and flicked my hair back.

"Hes such a jackass. Ill show him who's a fuckin child…" Ted grabbed hold of my arms and steered me to a seat. He knelt down in front of me and moved my hair out of my face.

"Please don't swear. It doesn't sound right coming from you. Ive told you many times to ignore Cody. Don't get yourself all worked up about it" I managed to smile at him.

Cody was always taking digs at me and glaring at me. Like I said he really hates me for some reason. I wasn't going to have a conversation long enough with him to find out without me beating him up. I had a wild temper. Something I got from my brother. I was so alike him in many ways but so different in others. If anything I was more like my sister. I was her spitting image. People would think were twins. I guess we would be if I didn't have red/pink hair. I always tended to wear a lot more makeup than her too. It wasn't that I didn't want to look like her cos believes me I did. She was stunning. Anyone who told me I looked like her was giving me a massive compliment.

Ted came and sat next to me and was talking to me about his match later on tonight. I wasn't really listening to him. I never usually do when he talks about matches. It wasn't that I didn't like wrestling id basically had to. My brother been who he is. My sister been who she is. My dad been a wwe hall of famer. I was a 3rd generation superstar but I wasn't in the business. It's not something I really wanted to do with my life. Not like there's anything wrong with it. My passion lies within writing and modelling. Id always wanted to be either a model or a writer. I enjoyed both. Id done a few photo shoots with my sister before and loved it and I was always the top of the glass in English literature so I had a passion for both. I felt someone stood behind me and I turned and saw my sister.

"Esme Maryse Ouellet Orton! I thought I told you to stay still until id finished" Maryse screamed at me in her French accent. Yeah that's right. Maryse was my sister. With the last name Orton you would be correcting in thinking my brother was Randy Orton!

It's a bit of a weird combination to say the least. My mum had met Bob Orton years ago and well they had one wild night of passion and that's where I come into the solution. I was the outcome of that wild night. Esme Maryse Ouellet Orton. My mum had decided to give me the Orton name since it was only fair to Bob considering I was his daughter. Once my mum had me she got in touch with Bob and he'd been in m life since near enough day one. Randy had accepted me straight away and so did Nate. They were the best big brothers I could ask for. Although Randy was very overprotective sometimes. I guess all older brothers were.

Maryse and I were as close could be. We were practically twins. I guess our mum had the dominant gene in both relationships. Except she was 8 years older than me. She again was very overprotective. She wanted what was best for me which is all I could ask for. I really admired her and Randy too. They got on quite well too even though they weren't related to each other. I was really thankful I had a great family even if we all didn't exactly live together growing up at least I was now spending all my time with my brother and sister. Even though they were only my half brother and half sister I considered them to be full blood to me.

Like I said I look very much like my sister. I had the same shape face and pretty much everything else. Except I had Randy's eyes. The blue/greyness. I had the Orton temper very much. I had purple hair which of course wouldn't be natural. I like to be different. I was raised in Montréal Canada so therefore I have the French accent and can speak fluent French which I liked to do to annoy Ted. He never knew what I was saying. I had so much fun doing that. I was only 19. I didn't class 19 as a child though. In my eyes I was a fully grown adult and could look after myself. Maryse obviously didn't think so.

I turned to look at Maryse. She was giving me the stare that said 'im really not happy with you'. I sighed.

"Désolé" I wasn't in the mood to get in an argument with her. "I was just really bored. It wasn't like I caused any trouble or anything. Im 19 Maryse im not 12. I can look after myself."

"Shes right you know Maryse. Shes not a little kid stop treating her like one" Randy came over and draped his arm over Maryse. She looked at him with disgust. She was obviously not in a good mood. I looked at my brother and smiled.

"Oh fine. Do as you please." She stormed off and Randy threw his hands up in the air and sat down.

"Jeez that woman. What did you do now sis?" Randy looked at Ted who was sat stuffing his face. I tried not to laugh. Ted loved his food. It was one time when I never disturbed him. Disturbing Ted and food equals danger.

"I did nothing at all. She told me to stay sat down and all I did was walk here to find Teddy" I shrugged at him and tried to steal one of Ted's fries. He glared at me and I pulled my hand away slowly then he carried on eating.

"Cody's bitching about you again. Something about child this and blah I tend not to listen to him" Randy shrugged his shoulders. I laughed at him. Randy only really cared about 2 things. That was his family and his wrestling. He was a genuinely nice guy to his friends and everyone. Although I must admit he does have a massive temper like me well that's an Orton trait I guess.

"Cody is always bitching about something or another. Hes probably on his period or something…" Ted had finished eating and started laughing. I love Ted I really do. He was such a dork but a sweetheart. Also a very handsome man I must admit. He was too old for me though so I wasn't even going to go there. I mean we'd flirt a lot but neither of us would act on it. Although I had thought about it sometimes though.

I didn't really like anyone on the roster. I mean they were all hot and in great shape. I had a little crush on John Cena but he was like Randy's best friend and he was married so that was a no go.

Mike Mizanin was cute but he was with my sister so a no go again. Then there's Evan Bourne. He was cute but he was too shy for my liking.

Then there was Cody. Now as much as I hate to admit this he was one very attractive man. Just so annoying. If he got rid of his cockiness and constant hatred towards me I might start to like him but that was never going to happen. He was adamant on hating me. I sighed and Ted and Randy looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Ted smiled at me and winked. I giggled a little. Randy looked from me to Ted and stood up.

"Well lovebird's ill leave you two to have some private time shall I?" I kicked him under the table. He always teased me and Ted. I guess he gets some kind of kick out of it. I watched him walk off and turned to Ted.

"Why does Cody hate me?"

"Hates a strong word Esme. I honestly have no clue why he dislikes you. He doesn't talk to me about it. Mind you if he did id kick his ass…" I laughed at Ted's overprotective. Bless him.

"But hes your best friend isn't he? You got to have talked about guy stuff?" He shook his head and laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Firstly; **YOU'RE** my best friend! Secondly; Guys stuff doesn't consist of talking about you and thirdly; ive got a match now so toodles frenchie" He kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

I decided I better go apologize to Maryse. I got up and walked to her locker room. On my way there I walked past Legacy's locker room and saw Cody and Ted getting ready for there mat. Cody saw me walk past and glared at me. That boy seriously had a problem. I reached Maryse's locker room to find her making out with Mike.

"Really you two? Really?" I walked in with my hand over my eyes and sat down.

"Copyright infringement. Stealing my catchphrases now!" Mike sat down next to me and put his arm on over my shoulders. "How's my 2nd favourite frenchie?" Oh nice!

"Très bien monsieur" I grinned at him. Just like Ted he had no clue. Well its not hard really is it. At least everyone knows the odd bit of French if im correct? He shook his head and walked back to Maryse. She looked at me and smiled.

"You and Randy are right. I can't keep treating you like a child. Your 19. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know what your like"

"Sis the only problem I have around here is Cody. Im not going to go causing trouble with anyone intentionally" I smiled at her. She was giving in. Finally!

"Just be careful ok? At the end of every show I want you to come meet Randy or me to let us know that you're okay!" I hugged her and ran out.

I headed to the gorilla position to find Cody… No Ted. Ugh!

"If you're looking for Ted he's on his way now" He didn't even turn around to look at me. How did he know I was there? Weird. I just stood there awkwardly. I started tapping my foot on the floor when Cody spun round.

"Can you stop that its annoying!" He put his hands on his hips and glared at me. I was staring at him. I couldn't pull myself away. He noticed but I still couldn't pull myself to look away.

"See something you like?" He gave me that cocky smirk of his and I snapped out of my trance. I gained my composure and flicked my hair back and did Maryse's hand thing.

"Obviously not! I was just looking at a complete jackass obviously! You wish I was checking you out!" I glared back at him and placed my hands on my hips. He took a step forward.

"Yeah sure I do. Id rather have Mae Young check me out than you. Your nothing special. Quite frankly your sisters hotter!" He stood smirking at me. I took a step forward. Our faces were just inches apart. I could feel his breath on me.

"Yeah your right she is. That's why she never gave you the time of day that time you tried to ask her out right? Id be surprised if Mae Young would actually check you out. Quite frankly id rather have a piece of your dad than you" I saw his eyes flash with anger. Oh hit a soft spot there.

"Don't you talk about my da…" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why did you pull me away? I was going to slap that cocky smirk right off his face" Cody stepped forward and Ted stood in front of us. Cody leant around Ted.

"Id like to see you try!" Cody laughed and I glared at him flicked my hair and walked off.

He was such a conceited little jackass…

* * *

**A/N**

_i know i should probably finish a story before i start another_

_but i really like the idea of this._

_let me know what yous think and if you like it ill update often :)_

_read, review, alert & favourite ;)_

_thanks :)_


	2. Friend Time

**Authors Note**

_The first chapter was all in Esme's POV so now its all going to continue like a normal story with the odd POV here and there…_

* * *

Esme was layed on her bed in her hotel room. Everyone had gone out after the show but seeing as she was only 19 she couldn't join them so had to sit in the hotel on her own. Esme got up and walked out on the balcony. She leaned on the railing and sighed.

"Stupid friends. Stupid Randy. Stupid Maryse!". She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw she had a text from Ted.

_Bonjour! See that's about the only French I know! Es im bored. Why cant you be older? Im sure you would unbore me. Im pretty sure your lounging around hating on everyone right about now. Well im here listening to Cody moan about this chick that just totally ignored him lmao it was hilarious. Anyway I thought of you and decided id give you a text cos I miss you :( love your bestest friend ever! Xxx_

Esme laughed at the thought of Cody been rejected. That had made her night. She decided to text Ted back.

_Aww Teddy you know I would unbore you! Ditch the club and come keep me company :( lmfao im literally laughing my ass off. I can so imagine that happening. Serves him right for been a complete ass. I miss you too! Is Randy there? Tell him I hate him please… love your bestest friend in the whole wide world! Mwah! Xxxx_

She walked back into the room and switched on the TV. She looked through her bag and put on a family guy DVD. She leaned back on the bed and watched it.

* * *

**TEDS POV**

"Dude what are you doing? Are you even listening to me?" Cody looked at me. Nope I wasn't listening to him. I was reading and laughing at Esme's text. She was a funny one. Probably wasn't even that funny but she still made me laugh. I could imagine her saying it all in that sexy French accent of hers. Oh man! That girl…

"Course im listening Codeman.." I was still looking at my phone. Cody grabbed it off me and scoffed and threw it back to me.

"Cant you go a few hours without talking to her. Shes not that special quite annoying if you ask me.." Seriously what was Cody's problem. He'd annoyed me now.

"She is special.. To me. I don't appreciate the way you treat to be honest. If your going to slag her off don't in front of me okay?" He was really horrible to her. I dunno how he could be. She was the greatest person id ever met. Cody shrugged. She didn't deserve the way he treated her. I dunno what his problem was with her but I would find out one day. As much as Cody argued and shouted and picked on her she couldn't half give it back.

"Sup Dibiase? Texting that sister of mine?" Randy was slightly drunk. He did love his sister. He could get very protective with her but at least he trusted me which was a good thing.

"Yep. Oh by the way dude she said she hates you.." Randy grabbed my phone off me and dialled her number.

"Oi Esme. What's up with the hating?…. Come on be nice… don't you talk French to me missy… ill come and RKO you if you carry on… fine.." He handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you" I smiled.

"Sup Frenchie"

_"Teddy I miss you! Im watching Family Guy and its just not the same without you"_ I could tell she'd be pulling her puppy dog eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"Well how about I ditch the club and come and entertain you" Randy raised his eyebrows at me. Cody just rolled his eyes.

_"S'il vous plaît Teddy! je t'aime mon chéri"_ I chuckled at least I think I know what that means.

"That means I love you my darling?"

_"Well done. Now hurry that fat ass of your back here!"_

"Hey my ass is not fat! Your so going to pay for that one!"

_"Au reviour!"_ She put the phone down on me. Cody and Randy looked at me.

"Dude I don't want to know what your doing with my sister!" I shook my head at him. Seriously he loves to tease us.

"Come on Randy. You know there's nothing going on with us…" Although I wouldn't mind if there was. Wait no that's probably the drink talking. I don't know though. She really was beautiful. Most people seemed to prefer Maryse even though Esme and her practically looked identical except Es had purple hair and blue eyes. She was unique and I like that about her. She was her own person.

"Yeah right. Anyone can see you've got the hots for her!" Cody rolled his eyes at me and looked back at his drink.

"If anyone's got the hots for her its you. That's probably why you pick on her so much?!" Okay well I hoped that wasn't the case. He'd be no good for her and anyway she wouldn't touch Cody from what I knew she liked to see him suffer..

"No way. I like normal girls thank you very much" Cody could be such an ass. He was usually very nice to everyone except when it came to Esme.

"Dude I don't appreciate you talking about my sister like that man. Cut it out before I make you!" Randy glared at Cody and Cody immediately shut up. I was going to leave before anything kicked off…

* * *

Kenzie was layed watching Family Guy and laughing at Stewie beating Brian up when she heard someone knock on her hotel room door. She jumped up and opened it to see Ted grinning at her. He was quite drunk but she could deal with it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"God I missed you!" he said whilst stroking her hair. Esme let out a little giggle still hugging Ted.

"Jeez Teddy we've only been apart for a few hours. Your talking like its days", he was still hugging her. He had no intentions pulling away yet.

"Well it felt like days. I always miss your company Es. Your like the best person in the world and im glad you're my friend", he pulled away from her and saw her smiling at him. 'God she has a beautiful smile' he thought. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed and layed down next to him.

"Your so drunk. Well maybe not that much.. But still drunk. Im glad you're my friend too though Teddy. You stop me from going insane." She looked at him and noticed he'd fallen asleep. She chuckled to herself and cuddled into his side and carried on watching the DVD.

The next day Ted woke up and felt something on his chest. He looked down and saw Esme had fallen asleep on him. She had her head on his chest with one of her hands on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He watched her eyes start to flutter and open. She smiled groggily at him.

"Hey.. Did you sleep well?" Ted moved a piece of hair from her face. She nodded into his chest. Ted chuckled to himself. She never had liked mornings. He moved her off him and stood up and stretched.

"Teddy where you going?" she rolled onto her side and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I need to go get a shower and get changed.." he started walking out of the room when he heard her speak.

"Can we spend some time together today though? Since you fell asleep last night.." She loved spending 'friend time' with him. They had a laugh and talked about anything and everything. Ted nodded his head at her.

"Of course we can.. Ill give you a call later", he walked out the room and Esme sighed to herself. She grabbed her phone and dialled her sisters number.

"Maryse.. I need to talk to you….. Thanks… Bye" Esme got up and walked out of her hotel room down the corridor to her sisters. She heard someone wolf whistle at her and turned to see John Cena.

"Esme Orton! If Randy catches you walking around like that he'll have a fit.." Esme looked at John. She was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a pink tank top. John was checking her out.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! Keep your eyes to yourself! Randy can eat shit. I don't care. Ill wear what I like so blah" She did Maryse's signature hand thing and John chuckled.

"So much like her. Never fails to amaze me.." He walked off chuckling to himself. Esme just rolled her eyes and walked into her sisters hotel room to find her sat on the couch. Esme went and sat next to her and sat crossed legged on the sofa facing Maryse.

"What's up sis?" Maryse noticed the confused look on Esme's face.

"I dunno. Im way too confused. I woke up this morning with Ted… No not like that. Like just I fell asleep on him and well it felt.. I dunno.. Right. Its happened a million times before but it felt different. I liked it. Then when he was leaving I didn't want him to. Maryse what's wrong with me?" Esme sighed. Maryse placed a hand on her sisters leg and smiled at her.

"Maybe you've got a bit of a crush on him? Its nothing to worry about sweetie. Just think of someone else. Ted's your best friend. Maybe if you spend some time just hanging it'll pass. I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe its nothing…" Maryse pulled her younger sister in for a hug. Maryse had always had her suspicions that Esme had a thing for Ted although she had never said anything about it. Maryse secretly hoped that they'd end up getting together….

* * *

Ted was sat in his hotel room with Cody waiting for Esme to come. They were going to go roller-skating. He heard a knock on the door and just as he was about to get up and answer it Cody did. Esme stood there and rolled her eyes when she saw Cody. He didn't even acknowledge her he just went and sat back down.

"Ass" Esme muttered under her breath. Cody heard

"Bitch" Cody glared at her. Ted rubbed his forehead.

"Oh man. Come on Esme lets go before you and him start a fight…"

Ted and Esme were sat eating. They'd been skating for over an hour Ted had fallen over several times which had caused Esme to point and laugh at him which made him even more embarrassed. Ted threw a French fry at Esme.

"Throwing food Ted?! I thought you worshiped food" She threw one back at him but he caught it in his mouth.

"I do. You were just asking for it embarrassing me earlier" Ted crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. Esme did the same. Whatever she felt earlier was gone now. Maybe she had just missed spending some time with him just the two of them?

"So ive come to a conclusion as to why Cody constantly rips on you.." Ted said looking at her. She leant forward.

"Well do tell me oh great one!" Esme picked her drink up and had a drink.

"I think the reason why he shouts at you and picks on you and everything inbetween its because hes secretly in love with you.." Ted wiggled his eyebrows at her. Esme spat her drink everywhere which made people around them look.

"Oh that's a good one! Funny Ted", she glared at him.

"Im been serious tho Es. What other explanation could there be?" Esme thought for a second. Nah he couldn't be in love with her. He was just an ass.

"Well I dunno how you came up with that solution but its wrong. He hates me end of. Although he is cute but ugh no" She shook her head. Ted raised his eyebrow at her. She thought Cody was cute? That was news to him.

"Codys cute huh?" She nodded her head at him.

"Well yeah he is in a way. I mean if he wasn't such a jerk then maybe id be attracted to him" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her food. Ted wasn't happy. She thought Cody was cute?! Ted wouldn't let him anywhere near her if his life depended on it. He'd realised this morning after leaving her hotel room that his feelings for her were beyond friendship. He would have to talk to her about it sometime before someone else got to her before him..

* * *

**A/N**

_oh teddy! i love that guy :)_

_anyways are yous enjoying this :)_

_review ;)_


	3. Stuck

"I hate you!"

"Yeah well I hate you more!" Cody yelled at Esme. Randy and Maryse were just sat watching it all unfold.

"Your such a jerk!", Esme pushed Cody slightly and he did the same.

"Your such a bitch" Cody glared at her and walked past her barging her shoulders as he did so. Esme went to run after him but Maryse grabbed her.

"Its not really going to help if you go after him Esme. Sit down and calm down" Maryse made Esme sit down on the nearby seat.

They were sat in the hotel bar. Esme wasn't drinking of course with her been too young. Cody had made some snide remark that she should be tucked up in bed with all her teddies. Then it turned into a full blown argument like usual. He was really beginning to irritate Esme even more than usual. She groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"Where is Ted?!", she demanded to Randy and Maryse. They just laughed at her. They were both used to her and Cody's stupid little arguments.

"He's on his way down. Calm that pretty little head of yours down" Randy said whilst walking past her and patting her on the head. She glared at him as he walked towards the bar. Esme saw Ted walk towards them. She smiled to herself. Ted could always cheer her up. He sat down next to her and casually threw one of his arms over her shoulders.

"With the way Cody's glaring over here im guessing you had another encounter" Ted said whilst looking at Esme. She looked to see Cody scowling over at her and pulled a face at him.

"Yeah. Hes such a moron.." Esme shook her head and leant into Ted's chest. He chuckled.

"Hes a really nice guy just not to you obviously" Esme rolled her eyes at Ted. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He still hadn't told her he that he had more than friendly feelings for her but he was planning on sometime tonight.

* * *

Esme was on the dance floor with Ted. It was now later on in the night and Cody hadn't bothered Esme since there little argument earlier which was all good with her. Time with no Cody involved was the best. The song finished and Ted grabbed Esme's hand.

"I need to talk to you for a second" he shouted over the music and pulled her outside. It was nice hot evening. Ted sat on the steps outside the hotel and Esme sat next to him and placed her hand on his leg. He started messing around with hands.

"What's up Teddy?" Esme smiled at him. Ted took a breath in and looked into her lovely blue eyes.

"Esme… You're my best friend but lately things seemed to have changed." Ted gave her a small smile. "Ive been getting these feelings towards you. I think im trying to say I like you more than a friend…" Esme looked at Ted. She didn't know what to say? Did she like Ted in that way? Esme stood up and Ted did the same.

"I erm I need to get something from my hotel room.. Yeah" She ran back into the hotel panicking leaving Ted just stood outside.

Esme ran to the elevator and pressed for it to come down. She kept looking behind her to make sure Ted hadn't followed her. She felt someone stand next to her but didn't dare look to see who it was. The elevator arrived and Esme and the person stood next to her walked in. She pressed the button for the top floor even though her room was only on the 4th. She looked to see who had gotten into the elevator with her and groaned.

"Great just what I need!", she sighed. Cody was stood looking at her.

"Why are you in such a rush? Bed time?!" He smirked at her and she scowled at him.

"Im in no mood for your snide remarks right now Cody so just back off okay!" She turned away from him and heard him sigh. The lights in the elevator started to flicker and all of a sudden it came to a stop. She turned to Cody.

"What the hell did you do?!" she screamed at him. Cody threw his hands up in defence.

"I did fuck all. You're the one near the switches not me"

Esme started pressing all the buttons on the board but the elevator wasn't moving. She started to panic. Been stuck in an elevator with Cody was the last thing she needed right now. Not to mention she was a bit claustrophobic. Cody came to stand next to her and pressed the emergency button.

"Hey.. We're sort of stuck in an elevator.. Well there's two of us… really that long?! Fine!" He groaned and looked at Esme.

"There going to take a while. 3 or 4 hours or something so you might aswell make yourself comfortable" He took his jacket off and placed it on the floor and sat on it. Esme looked at him and sighed. She sat at the far end away from him. 4 or so hours stuck in an elevator with Cody was going to be great fun…

* * *

It had been an hour since Cody and Esme got stuck. The emergency lights had come on so at least they weren't stuck in complete and utter darkness. She looked at Cody who was sat staring straight ahead of him. They hadn't spoken at all which was fine with both of Esme. Cody turned and looked to see her looking at him.

"What?!", Cody glared at her.

"Nothing. Calm down!" She glared back at him.

"Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been some hot chick like in those films?.." He stared obviously going into a world of his

"Well I don't want to know what kind of films you watch but in real life a hot chick or hot dude doesn't walk in then you get to have sex in an elevator. This is reality dude. Shit like that doesn't happen to people like us!", she sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. She was still thinking about what Ted had told her. She felt terrible that she'd left him just stood there on his own but she panicked.

"What do you mean people like us? Id like to think I was in a category above you.." Cody sneered at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah well sorry to tell you but your not. We're just not the lucky type. I mean do you have a girlfriend? No. Do I have a boyfriend? No. Did my best friend just tell me he has feelings for me? Yes", she knew she wasn't making any sense but didn't even care. She didn't even care this moment in time that she was spilling her guts to Cody.

"Wait! What?! Ted told you he likes you?! When?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye. Obviously it hadn't gone too well. Esme felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket.

_Es! Where are you? Im really worried about you. Look just forget what I said okay. It doesn't matter just please come and talk to me.. Love Ted xxx_

She sighed and text him back whilst Cody was watching her.

_Im stuck in the elevator with Cody. Don't worry please. Its going to be a few hours before I get out but as soon as I am we need to talk. I love you Teddy : ) xxx_

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Cody.

"Why should I tell you? So you can make fun of me.." She sighed. Cody shrugged.

"Fine. Ill find out from Ted anyway so doesn't really bother me.."

Esme stood up and kicked Cody. He stood up and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He was stood directly in front of and took a step towards her.

"Because you're an asshole. Just butt out of my life! In fact it'd be great if you'd just leave me alone. I cant stand you! You're the most annoying self centred person ive ever met. Your think your so great just because your this big wrestler well news flash your not that gre-" She was cut off by Cody pressing his lips against hers. She pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You fucking talk way too much and its hot when you get angry at me" He kissed her again and she didn't push him away this time. Cody smirked into the kiss and started to back her up against the wall of the elevator and deepen the kiss. Esme wrapped her legs around Codys waist….

* * *

Esme was stood leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. Cody was stood next to her doing exactly the same.

"Oh boy…" Esme whispered. She'd just had sex with the guy who positively hated her. What the hell was she thinking? Cody turned his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Dude I just had sex with you! That's what's wrong! What were you thinking?" Esme bent down and picked up his shirt and handed it to him. "God put that back on before I die or something" Cody smirked at her and put his shirt back on.

"What's so wrong about having sex with me? I didn't think it was that bad…" Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"You hate me that's what's wrong with that! Your best friend told me he likes me.. And now… oh man" Esme sat back down on the floor. Cody sat next to her.

"I don't hate you. I find you very annoying and irritating but I don't hate you.." He looked at Esme and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Well I don't hate you if you were wondering. You just annoy me to no end. We should just call it a truce after what we just did. I don't want anyone finding out about this" Esme sighed. Ted would go mental if he found out not to mention Randy would literally kill Cody.

"Like I was going to tell anyone anyway.." He rolled his eyes at her and she scoffed at him. The elevator started to move and they both jumped up. The doors opened and Esme and Cody walked out.

Now she had to go talk to Ted…


	4. Jealous

Esme stood outside Ted's door and took a breath in. She raised her fist to knock on the but it opened before she had a chance to.

"Es! Oh thank god your okay", Ted pulled her into a hug. She smiled against his chest. He was such a sweetheart. She pulled away and Ted closed the door. Esme smiled awkwardly at Ted. This was weird. She didn't know what to say to him. Ted sat down on the couch while Esme just stood near the door not moving.

"So you and Cody didn't kill each other then?" Ted chuckled. Esme shook her head at him and went to sit next to him on the couch.

"No nothing like that. We just erm didn't really talk at all.." Well it wasn't much of a lie. They hadn't really done much talking. Esme looked at Ted.

"We really need to talk about what you told me Teddy. We cant just forget about it.." Esme moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. Ted turned to face Esme and gave her a slight smile.

"Look Es im sorry if I scared you off. I don't want to put things awkward between us. You're my best friend and you will always be that. You probably wouldn't want anyone like me anyway. Im like what? 8 years older than you. You probably find that weird. So please just forget about it okay and lets just carry on as normal", he sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Esme looked at him and smiled.

"Je t'aime bien", she batted her eyelashes at him.

"English would be better Es. You know me and French don't work well together", he chuckled a little.

"I like you", she grinned at Ted who looked confused. He realised what she said and pulled a face.

"Seriously?", he was still confused.

"Yes Ted. Im sorry I ran off I just totally freaked out. I felt really terrible for just leaving you there." Esme got up and sat on Ted's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I expected you to freak out. Don't worry about it. Well what do you want to do then? Ill leave it for you to decide.." He wanted to be with Esme more than anything but he wasn't going to pressure her into it. He could wait until she was fully comfortable with him.

"Lets just see where it takes us", she removed one of her arms from Ted's neck and place her hand in his and laced her fingers with his.

"What about the age difference though? What about Randy and Maryse?" Ted looked at their hands and smiled.

"Age is just a number Teddy. As for Randy who cares? Maryse has been waiting for this to happen from day one so its safe to say she'll be over the moon", she gave him a smile.

"What about lover boy Cody?" Ted joked. Esme's heart skipped a beat. There was no way Ted could find out what she'd done with Cody. He would go mental. Ted noticed that she didn't look very happy at the mention of him. "Forget Cody then. Hey Es?" Esme came out of her trance and smiled at him.

"What?", she blinked at him and he grinned.

"Well do I get to kiss you now or what?" he winked at Esme and she leant into him and kissed him on the lips. Ted smiled into the kiss. Once they pulled away Esme started to blush.

"Wow. Ive wanted to do that for so long" Ted smirked at her and she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Calm down Dibiase. Anyway I better get going to bed. Im absolutely knackered. Ill no doubt be seeing you in the morning" She stood up and Ted followed. He walked her to her room on the 4th floor and stopped when they got outside. Ted pulled her in for a hug.

"Ill see you tomorrow then beautiful" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to his own room. Esme opened the door to her own room and walked in. She leant against the door and sighed. Was she doing the right thing?

* * *

**TEDS POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had just one more reason to get up today and that was because of that beautiful best friend - no wait - girlfriend of mine. I actually thought when she came to my room that she was going to tell me to get lost and wanted nothing to do with me. How lucky was I? I got up and changed and headed to her room. I couldn't wait to see her. I had a spring in my step. I saw Cody walking down the corridor.

"Sup man" We had one of those manly hugs.

"Dude im knackered. I had a pretty insane night last night" Cody smirked. Oh so he got lucky last night then.

"With the way your smirking im guessing you got laid last night" I saw his eyes look away from me and then back. Strange. Cody was always a strange one though.

"Yes. Yes I did" He smirked again. He never really gets many girls so I guess its sort of an achievement for him.

"Nice dude. Anyway move out the way im off to see my girl" I grinned at Cody and he cocked his head at me and gave me a confused look.

"Since when did you have 'a girl'?" I just grinned at him.

"Since Esme and I had a little chat last night" Cody looked shocked. I saw his eyes flash. I dunno what that meant. Jealously? I always thought he had a thing for her.

"Well good luck with that then" He walked off and I shrugged my shoulders. I knocked on Esme's door. I seriously hope I hadn't woke her up. She was terribly moody in the morning. I heard her grumbling and open the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I looked her up and down. She looked hot. Black boy shorts and an hello kitty tank top. She had amazing legs. Seriously just wow!

"Ted my eyes are up here" Oh crap I was staring at her boobs. I looked at her and smiled. She was rubbing the back of her head. She looked like she had just woke up. Oops!

"Sorry. Es im sorry if I woke you up I just wanted to see you" I smiled at her and I saw her eyes light up and she smiled back at me.

"No its fine Ted. Come in. Sit down. Let me go get changed and we can go get some breakfast or something" I walked in and sat down on the couch. I was probably one of the luckiest guys alive right now. I had my dream job and now I had a stunning girlfriend who was also my best friend. I know we're just going to see how things go but I seriously don't see how its going to go wrong because we're both so alike yet so different. We know near enough everything about each other. Life would be pretty crap without her. I was worried about what Randy would say though. I know Esme told me not to worry about it but its Randy Orton we're talking about. Im beginning to date his little sister. I know how overprotective he can be of her.

I dunno how long I was sat waiting for Esme to finish getting dressed but when she eventually had finished it was totally worth the wait. She looked beautiful. She had a pair of white shorts and a pink short sleeved hooded top on. Her hair was in a ponytail and her makeup looked phenomenal. Not that she needs makeup anyway. Ive told her many times before that shes beautiful with or without it but she still insists on plastering it on. Oh well. I cant stop a girl from been away from there makeup its just not possible. She grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs for breakfast.

We walked into the breakfast hall and I saw Randy and Cody sat eating. Now usually id go sit with them but I didn't know what Esme wanted to do. She lead me towards them. Okay now I was getting nervous. Randy looked at the two of us holding hands and looked from Esme to me.

"What is going on?" He looked at me. I guess I should answer. Oh no Esme's going to do that for me.

"Randy. Im dating Ted now. If you've got a problem with it I'll deal with it. Don't go hating on Teddy okay?" She could take on Randy. Id seen it many times before. Not physically of course. In an argument i mean.

"I think its great sis. Just look after her Ted otherwise I will kick your ass" Randy glared at me then smiled. Well at least he wasn't angry.

* * *

Esme and Ted were sat in catering at the arena. Esme was sat on Ted's lap giggling at something he had said. Cody came and sat down and glared at them.

"Hey Cody what's up?" Ted smiled at Cody.

"We've got a match in less than 10 minutes and you've done nothing but sit with your girlfriend all night. Don't you think you should sort your priorities out dude" Cody said angrily. He was annoyed. He was suppose to go through the match with Ted but instead Ted had been all smitten with Esme. Cody got up and walked out. Ted kissed Esme and stood up.

"Sorry baby but I gotta go before captain moody pants has a fit. Ill see you later" He smiled at her as he walked off.

**CODYS POV**

I slammed the door of the locker room shut and sighed to myself. Two things I was sure of.

One; I couldn't get Esme out of my head since the incident in the elevator and Two; I was completely jealous of Ted Dibiase..

* * *

**A/N**

_thanks to all of you who review; your all great :)_

_i hope your liking this. im enjoying writing it :)_

_review, alert, subscribe and favourite ;)_


	5. Secret Meetings

Esme sighed and sat down in the locker room waiting for Ted to have his match against Randy. Ted and Esme had been together for over 2 weeks now everything was going fine except Esme couldn't really get used to it. Ted had been her best friend before they'd started dating and she still found it a bit weird but guessed it would pass soon. It had to.

Then there was the whole thing with Cody. He'd barely spoken to her since the elevator incident and she kept finding him staring at her then turning away. Things were getting too weird and she didn't like it. She was going to have to have a word with it about him. Ted still didn't know about the whole thing which is exactly how Esme wanted it. He would flip out if he knew that she'd slept with one of his best friends. Nobody knew apart from Esme and Cody. She had considered telling Maryse but with a mouth like hers the whole locker room would have known about it so she had decided against it.

There was something about Randy that was bugging Esme too. Every other time she had introduced a guy to Randy he turned into the over protective big brother and basically scared them off but he was been completely calm about the whole situation with Ted. Quite frankly it seemed strange to her. She probably would have to have a chat about it with him. Other than those few things everything was good in her life. She'd been offered a few modelling jobs and been helping around backstage every now and again. Getting superstars to their matches on time and that kind of stuff. On the side she'd been writing a few stories and poems whilst she'd be sat around waiting for everyone to finish their matches. That was the only probably with having a boyfriend, brother and sister who were wrestlers you were sat around a lot waiting for them.

Esme heard the door open and looked up to see Cody walking in. He'd obviously just come back from his match against Evan Bourne which meant Ted and Randy were up next. It wasn't a Monday night raw so nothing major was going on. Cody grabbed a towel and looked over at Esme and sighed. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. Not because he was mad at her or anything in fact completely the opposite. He couldn't get her off his mind and it was driving him insane because she was dating his best friend.

"What are you doing here?", he looked at her and sat down on the bench opposite her. Esme looked up from the WWE magazine she was reading and gave him a smile.

"Well I was waiting for Ted. I was going to go see John but then I got distracted by this magazine so here I am. Do you have a problem with me been here because I can always leave?", she wasn't been rude. In fact she was been very polite. She didn't want to argue with Cody anymore. There was just no point in it. Cody shook his head at her.

"No your fine. I'm erm just going to get a shower…", he picked his towel up and headed to the showers. Esme sighed. He was been really awkward. Maybe she should have a little chat with him to see what was bothering him? What if Ted and Randy walked in and saw them talking they'd think something was up seeing as they thought they were just completely ignoring each other? She carried on flipping through the magazine until she saw an interview with Cody. She smiled and decided to read it. She didn't really know much about Cody apart from the fact he was like madly in love with the Zelda games or something and that was it. She glanced and saw the picture on the other page. He really was a handsome guy. Esme shook her head as if trying to shake those thoughts out of her mind. She had a boyfriend. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She turned the page and saw an interview with Ted. She decided to read it but then turned back to the Cody interview. She just left it open on that page.

Cody came out of the shower fully dressed. He looked over to see what she was doing and grinned when he noticed that she was reading his interview. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You seem like a really nice guy. I mean by reading this interview anyway. I barely know anything about you.. Why is that?", Esme looked up at him. He hadn't realised she knew he was there. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Because we were too busy arguing and yelling at each other all the time. I mean I barely know anything about you either.. Id like to though". Cody smiled at her. He wasn't lying. He'd love to get to her know her more. Maybe eventually they could become friends? Esme smiled back at him.

"Yeah me too.. It'd be weird to explain why all of a sudden we're talking though? Randy and Ted seem to think we came to blows with each other in that elevator and cant stand to talk to each other anymore", Esme folded the magazine shut and stared straight ahead of her. Cody sat in thought for a second.. Then the idea came to him.

"We do it in secret then. I mean it wont be hard for me. I can always say im off for a drink or to meet a girl but for you I guess it'd be difficult with been around Randy, Ted and Maryse all the time." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Im pretty sure I can come up with something..", she knew she should probably tell Ted or Randy but she didn't want them to ask too many questions about it then end up blurting out what actually happened that day in the elevator. Cody smiled at her and she smiled back. They heard the door open Cody shot to the other side of the room and in walked Ted and Randy..

* * *

Esme was sat in bed with Ted. They were watching a film on the TV. Ted was playing with Esme's hair.

"Es, are you okay? You seem a bit like I dunno out of it," Ted looked at his girlfriend who just shrugged at him.

"Im okay Teddy. You just carry on watching the film..", Esme heard her phone go off and she noticed she had a text.

_Are you busy? Fancy taking a walk with me? _It was from Cody. She looked at Ted who was sucked into the film.

_Not particular busy. So yeah ill meet you down in a minute.. _She text him back and then turned to Ted.

"Ted, im just going outside for a bit of air. Ive got a bit of an headache. I shouldn't be long. If you need me ive got my phone okay?", he nodded at her and she walked out of the room and headed downstairs to meet Cody. She saw him stood outside. He smiled when he saw her walking towards him. He had a grey hoodie on and black sweats with sneakers. They set off walking towards the nearby park without uttering a word to each other. Once they got into the park Cody took his hoodie off and layed it on the ground and motioned for Esme to sit on it. He sat down next her.

"Are you okay?", he looked at Esme who sat with her legs layed out and leaning on her hands.

"I dunno.. I probably shouldn't be talking about this to you but I dunno if this whole thing with Ted is working out for me Cody. It feels too weird for me. It shouldn't should it?", She didn't know why she was spilling her guts to Cody yet again but it felt really easy to talk to him. Cody shook his head at her and gave her a small smile.

"Well not really but I mean its all new for you. You've only been together for like what? 2 weeks. You need time for it to sink in Esme. Im sure it'll all be fine.. Ted's crazy about you anyway come on lets not put a downer on this. Lets play 20 questions. Ill go first.. When's your birthday?", he smiled at her. She shook her head and giggled at him.

"Original Cody. 30th June. How about you?"

"Exactly the same as you. Weird!", they both laughed.

"Okay erm my turn.. What's your favourite colour?"

"I dunno.. Blue.. Green.. Black..", he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well mines purple and red"

They carried on playing 20 questions. Well about 3 games of 20 questions. They'd found out they had a lot in common with each other. Cody was layed on his back next to Esme and she was doing the same looking up at the sky.

"Okay, ive got one for you.. How come I never see you with any girlfriends? Your not gay are you?", she gave him a curious look and he glared at her then smiled.

"Nope im most certainly not gay. I just havent found the right girl yet.. Been on the road so much doesn't really give me time to get to know someone without moving to a different city the next day so.." Esme turned on her side, propped up her elbow and rested her head on hand.

"Well you're a decent guy. At first when I first met you I mean I didn't think that at all since you seemed so adamant on arguing with me all the time. But like tonight ive learned a lot about you and any girl would be lucky enough to have you Cody..", she smiled at him and he sighed and looked at her. He was having a great night with Esme. The more he was getting to know her the more he started to like her. They had so much in common ranging from favourite foods to favourite bands to favourite wrestlers. The fact that there birthday was the same day also.

"Okay one more question before we head back to the hotel…. Do you regret what happened between us in that elevator?", Cody asked her propping himself up on his elbows whilst looking at her. Esme thought about it for a second.

"At first I did. Now I think about and no I don't. In a way im glad it happened. You turning out to be a real decent guy. Im just regretting the fact that we had to be at each others throats all the time", she looked into Cody's eyes and he did the same. Cody stood up and pulled her up with him. She held onto his arms and he took a breath in.

"Would you regret it if I did this?", he closed his eyes and leant in and kissed Esme on the lips. She was shocked at first but didn't push him away. She closed her eyes and melted into it. Cody pulled away and looked at her for a reaction. She shook her head at him.

"Nope not at all"

They made there way back to the hotel not really saying anything to each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. Esme hugged Cody goodbye before they walked into the hotel and headed up to their separate rooms. She climbed into bed and looked at Ted sleeping. She sighed and layed down. She felt a little bit guilty for lying to Ted about where she was and mainly for kissing Cody but she knew one thing for sure now…

She had to break things off with Ted.

* * *

**A/N**

_are yous liking this?_

_anyway thanks to any one who reviewed :D_


	6. Confessing To Randy

Esme woke up to find Ted sat on the edge of the bed pulling his sneakers on. She got up and sighed. Ted heard her and turned around.

"What's up Es? Where'd you get to last night? I would have waited up for you but I fell asleep. I guessed you were okay though otherwise you would have called", Ted smiled at his girlfriend and scooted up next to her.

"I just went for a walk. Im sorry I took so long. Look Ted we need to talk". Esme got out of bed and stood in front of Ted. He looked at her. It was never good when somebody says 'we need to talk'. He stood up also and looked at Esme.

"What's wrong Es?", he asked slightly worried. Usually when someone said that it meant they wanted to break up or something along those lines. Ted hoped that wasn't the case. He really did like Esme and didn't see anything wrong with there relationship in fact to him it was perfect. They knew basically everything about each other so what was there to talk about? He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. Maybe it was something simple..

"There's no easy way to say this Ted but im not sure this whole thing is working out with us. I mean don't get me wrong. I like you I really really do.. It just doesn't seem to feel right to me. The last thing I want to do is hurt your feelings Teddy but I cant be in something I don't feel right about", she was on the verge of tears. Ted was her best friend and she never wanted to hurt him. Ted stood shocked. Even though he expected something like this it still took his by surprise.

"Is it the age thing Es?" Ted sighed and sat down on the bed. Esme shook her head at him.

"No Teddy I told you I don't have a problem with the age thing. Its just ive known you so long now that it feels weird kissing you and all that kind of stuff. Your gorgeous, caring, sweet and possibly the most talented guy I know bar Randy of course. I just think you could do better than me", Esme sat on the bed next to Ted and looked at him sadly. She felt extremely guilty now for kissing Cody last night. She knew she should tell him but it would break his heart even more.

"Esme look.. Of course its going to be weird going from friends to been a couple but you need to give it time to adjust. Hell I even felt weird about kissing you the first few times and calling you my girlfriend but I will do anything in my power to make this work. Let me prove it to you that we can make this work" Ted took her hand and locked his eyes onto hers.

"I dunno Ted…"

"Please.. Just one week and if its still not feeling right for you then we end it and go back to the way we were.."

Esme nodded her head at him. Ted was going to do all he could to prove to Esme that their relationship would work.

* * *

Randy was sat reading a newspaper in the hotel dining room. He'd had his breakfast and was now waiting on his little sister. He needed to discuss something with her. He heard a chair scrape and saw Esme looking a bit upset. Randy folded his paper up and placed it down in front of him.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"I just had to discuss something with Ted. Its okay don't worry about it. We're fine. Well at least hopefully we will be. What did you need to talk to me about?" Esme folded her arms across her chest and gave her brother a smile. She hadn't spent too much time with Randy lately so it was good to have a chat even if she didn't know what the hell he wanted to talk to her about.

"Its to do with what you were doing and who you were with last night sis.." Randy gave her a knowing look and Esme's eyes widened. "Care to explain what you were doing in the park with Cody dearest sister?"

"Not here Randy. Can we go up to your room or something?"

They headed up to Randy's hotel room. He sat on the bed and waved his hand as to tell Esme to explain. She paced up and down in front of him.

"Randy. Ive done something really stupid. Like the stupidest person on the planet wouldn't have even done it. Remember that day I got stuck in the elevator with Cody?" Randy nodded his head at her. "Well things occurred between me and Cody. Dude this is weird why am I even telling you?" She leant against the wardrobe. Randy gave her a quizzical look. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you trying to say Es? This doesn't explain why you were sat in the park laughing and talking with Cody. I thought you guys didn't even get on. Im just totally confused."

"What were you even doing near the park? Were you spying on me or something? Im old enough to take care of myself and I was with Cody anyway hes like 24.."

Randy shook his head. "I was taking a walk myself. I was bored. Anyway shut up and carry on the story if this all leads up to you, Cody and the park.."

"Fine! Ugh your so fucking nosy. Your not going to be happy. I was trapped with Cody in the elevator and well he was been the complete ass he is and then I started having this major go at him and he kissed me then I didn't pull away and then… I had sex with Cody in the elevator Randy. It was a stupid mistake. We decided to call it a truce after that. Then yesterday I was sat in the locker room and Cody came in and we decided we wanted to try and get to know each other maybe become friends or something which leads me to the park. We were asking each other questions and I found out I have a lot of stuff in common with him then we had this moment and… and he kissed me." Esme sighed and sat down on the bed next to her brother. She felt relieved she'd finally told someone. Randy looked furious at her.

"You had sex with Cody? Your fucking 19 your not allowed to have sex with anyone under my watch! Next time I see Cody I will rip his head off. Laying his hands on my baby sister. How fucking dare he?! Did he force you? Is that it?" Randy glared at her. There he was going into protective older brother mode.

"Randy please shut up. No he didn't force himself on me. And ill have you know im 19 I can have sex with whoever I want thank you very much"

"Fine whatever. Does Ted know?" Randy looked at her and let out a laugh when he saw her shake his head at him. "Typical. Wait you kissed Cody last night when you have a boyfriend in Ted? Esme what the hell are you getting yourself into here?!"

"Nothing Randy! Theres nothing with me and Cody okay? I don't know what it was but it didn't mean anything to me. Please don't tell Ted!" Randy stood up and hugged his little sister. He wasn't happy with what she was doing but he couldn't let her get upset on his watch. He had a priority to look after her and make sure she was okay.

"I wont Esme but promise me you wont get yourself into any deeper trouble with Cody. Ted cares for you a lot. I just want you to be happy sis. If your happy with Ted then im happy"

"Why havent you gone mad on Ted? Any other boyfriend ive had you always go mental?" Esme asked him the question that had been bothering her since she first got with Ted. Randy smiled at her.

"I believe that Ted's good for you. That's not to say I wont hurt him he hurts you. I believe your both good for each other. You need someone like Ted to keep you grounded"

* * *

Ted was with Maryse in his room. He needed to ask her help on something. He wanted to prove to Esme he was right for her and an idea had struck him which would wow Esme for sure.

"What exactly do you need me for Ted? Is it highly important?" Maryse crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. She'd been out with Mike when she had an urgent text off Ted telling her he needed to see her asap.

"Its to do with your baby sister so yes Maryse its quite important I need you to help me!" Ted smiled at her sweetly. He'd known Maryse for a while seeing as though she was one of his managers back in his days at OVW.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need to you to learn me some French…" Ted laughed to himself. He was going to fail miserably but it was worth a shot. Anything to impress his girlfriend.

"Wow. What do you want to say?" Maryse patted the sofa on which she was now sat. Ted took a piece of paper and a pen from the table and sat next to her.

"Well I want to say something that like projects my feelings to Esme. Something along the lines of your beautiful, you mean a lot to me, life would be nothing without you. Pretty mushy stuff. I know she likes all that", shrugged his shoulders at her. This was going to be so hard….


	7. Give Me A Chance

Cody was walking through the arena when he felt someone walk into him. He held his hand down to help the girl up. He looked at her and realised that it was Esme, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd had so much fun hanging out with her in the park last night. Esme smiled at him.

"God, sorry Cody. I was completely in a world of my own then. I actually need to talk to you about something.." Esme looked behind Cody which made him turn around to see Randy marching towards the two of them.

"Oh well isn't this sweet," Randy grabbed the two of them by the arm and dragged them into the nearest locker room and slammed the door. He let them go and forced them to sit down. Esme looked at Cody who looked so confused. It was cute. She couldn't help but laugh which caused Randy to scowl at her.

"First things first.. I don't appreciate you having your way with my little sister. What possessed you to do such a thing Runnels? That's my baby sister you layed hands on. I believe when she first got here I had a chat with both you and Dibiase about touching her. Correct me if im wrong?" Randy snapped. Cody shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Erm.. It sort of just happened," Cody mumbled. Esme giggled again. It was just too funny.

"Oh jeez Randy. Calm yourself down. Look Ted doesn't know so can you please stop shouting about it. He'd be heartbroken. Cody and myself want to try and be friends and its not going to happen when your shouting all odds at the both of us. Randy im 19 okay, I can look after myself," Esme smiled at her brother whilst Cody still looked confused.

"Im looking out for you Es. I don't want you to get yourself into a situation. Not like you havent done that already?!" Randy rounded on Cody once again, "What was going through your head when you decided to kiss my sister, fully knowing she's with Ted?"

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was a sort of heat of the moment kind of thing. Like she said we just want to try and be friends. Arguing all the time isn't going to help any of us. Not when I spend all my time with you and her boyfriend," Cody argued back at Randy. Esme nodded her head in agreement with Cody. He was right. They hadn't meant to kiss, it was just a moment. Neither of them regretted it though. In fact Cody wanted more than anything for them to have another night like that but knowing that Esme was with Ted it wasn't bound to happen.

"Just don't do it again okay? Otherwise ill have to beat you down," Randy glared at Cody and walked out of the room. Esme turned to Cody and cringed.

"Ah, im so sorry Cody. I was about to tell you before he came storming down. He sort of saw us in the park last night and wanted to know the whole story so I blabbed everything.."

"Don't worry about it Esme, he's your brother. He has a right to be overprotective. The thing is I don't know if im gonna be able to not want to… jeez im gonna sound so lame when I say this. Basically I think im trying to say I like you… I think possible deep down I may have always had. I'm sorry.." he gave her a small smile.

"Ted was right.. He said the only reason you probably hated on me all the time is because you were practically in love with me or something.. Why did you have to be like a 5 year old and use playground antics? God, Cody ive thought you were gorgeous the first time I saw you. Your seriously so stupid. Ive got a boyfriend now. Who happens to be both of our best friend. Im not going to up and leave him just for you," Esme stood up to walk out of the room.

"Whoa hold up one minute. Okay, im not in love with you. Ew no way.. Im not stupid. For your information I never asked you to leave Ted for me now did I? Stop jumping to conclusions!" Cody replied angrily.

"Oh forget it then. Goodbye Cody," Esme walked out of the room and slammed the door to emphasise her point leaving Cody sat there scolding himself.

* * *

Ted was stood outside waiting for Esme to come meet him. He'd spent the whole morning with Maryse trying to learn some French. He wasn't sure if it would actually work but it was worth a try. He couldn't lose her. He smelt perfume and the next thing he knew Esme was stood next to him. She didn't look too happy.

"You okay Es? You look a bit frustrated?" Ted asked his girlfriend.

"Ugh. I had a run in with Cody. Never mind though. Ted look I feel really bad about this morning. I shouldn't have said anything. Your right it is going to take some time to get used to. I was just panicking I guess," Esme gave Ted a smile.

"No don't worry about it. Ive got something I want to say to you anyway.. Im going to apologize in advance if it sucks but ive been working on it all morning," Ted sighed. Esme looked at him really confused. What was he going to do? She was still furious with Cody. He could change character so quickly.

"Tu es tres belle. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es la femme de mes réves! Je t'aime," Ted managed to say. He looked at Esme for a reaction.

"Aww my god Teddy!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a massive hug. Ted laughed and hugged her back.

"So you know what I said right? I got it right didn't I?"

"I believe you said: 'You are very beautiful. You mean the world to me. You're the girl of my dreams. I love you'"

"Ah yes! Well done Dibiase! Man I was so worried I was going to get that wrong.." Ted chuckled pulling away from Esme. She gave him a kiss and he grinned.

"Your so adorable. Jeez Ted.. I cant believe you'd actually learn French just for me. I know how bad you are at it," Esme walked inside the arena with her boyfriend.

"Ah, im a master at a lot of things Miss Orton. As much as id love to stay and chat ive got a match to prepare for. You'll be watching right?"

"Like always," Esme smiled. Ted gave his girlfriend a kiss before he headed off to his changing room. Esme sighed and leant against the wall. She was trying to forget about Cody but for some reason she couldn't get him off her mind. He'd told her he liked her but then turned on her in an instant once again. What was wrong with that boy?

Then there was Ted. He really was a great guy. He'd learnt French just to impress her. No guy had ever taken an interest in her like that before. He was one of kind. She groaned to herself. Randy was right as per usual. She was getting herself into a situation which she didn't want to be in. She felt someone pull on her arm and drag her into the nearest locker room. She looked to see Cody.

"What now? Im angry at you I don't want to talk to you," Esme crossed her arms and turned away from Cody.

"Hear me out okay? I don't know how to act around you. I don't understand what it is about you. Ever since that whole thing in the incident in the elevator I havent been able to get you off my mind. Theres just something about you that draws me to you. I dunno why I snapped at you like I said I just don't know how to be around you.. Maybe your right.. Maybe I possibly could be in love with you. Ive never been in love so I don't know what its like," Cody stood a few feet away from her.

"Why are you telling me this? Im with Ted."

"Do you love Ted in that way though?"

Esme shook her head. "No I don't think I do but that doesn't mean that I cant grow to love him like that Cody. Your great you really are.."

Cody walked over to Esme and pulled her into him.

"Then give me a chance…"

Before Esme could respond Cody had leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. She hadn't pushed him away yet again. Hopefully nobody would walk in….


	8. Hall Of Fame

It had been a few days since Cody had told Esme he could possibly be in love with her. She was still with Ted though. In all honesty Esme had no idea what she wanted. She'd spoke to Cody a few times since the day in the locker room but Ted had been with her so she couldn't really have a chance to speak to him properly. Ted had accepted the fact that Cody and Esme were now on talking terms which was great for him seeing as though Cody was his best friend and Esme was now his girlfriend.

Randy had found out about Cody and Esme's second encounter and he wasn't too pleased once again. Thankfully Randy hadn't mentioned a word about it to Ted. He wasn't too happy about what Esme was doing with the two guys though but he just wanted his sister to be happy.

Esme was out shopping with Maryse in Arizona finding a new outfit for tonight seeing as though it was the hall of fame ceremony and Ted would be inducting his dad.

"Why didn't you just find an outfit months ago like the rest of us?" Maryse moaned helping her sister find a dress.

"Well I didn't know id be dating Ted by then did I? I believe you got your dress last week so you've got no room to talk," Esme said.

"What kind of dress do you want? Pink, black, blue, orange, indigo, luminous green, I dunno Es help me out a bit here.."

"Obviously I want black. I want to match Teddy and he's wearing a black suit so…"

The two sisters carried on looking for a dress for another two hours before they found the perfect one. A simple short black off the shoulder dress. It suited Esme perfectly and hopefully would match Ted. Esme and Maryse were sat in a café having a bite to eat and a drink before they headed off back to the hotel to get ready for the big event.

"So how are things with you and Ted? Did the French thing work?" Maryse asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Me and Ted are really good to be honest… How did you know about the French thing? Oh wait let me guess, he asked for your help right?" Esme giggled.

"Damn right he did. No offence to him Es but seriously Teddy sucks at French. Please never let him speak it again?" Maryse giggled along with her sister.

"Aw but it was so cute!"

"I agree with that.. So you and Cody talking? When did this happen? Ive seen him giving you the eye by the way. I hope you told him to back off.." Maryse eyed her sister curiously.

Esme gulped. It wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about with Maryse. In all honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about Cody.

"It just did Maryse. I don't particularly want to talk about it. He knows im with Ted, we're just trying to be friends that's all.." Esme looked away fully knowing that Maryse would read between the lines.

"Now I know there's something your not telling me.." Maryse leant forward on her elbows. "You like Cody don't you?"

"Shh! Can we talk about it later or something? Not in a public place.." Esme shifted in her seat when she saw the smug look on her sisters face.

"Okay missy don't think your getting away with this that easily. You and I shall be chatting after this whole shindig."

* * *

Esme was sat in her hotel room worrying about the events of tonight. Ted was at a signing at Axxess until an hour before. Wrestlemania week was always the busiest. Esme had barely seen Randy, Ted or Cody since they had arrived in Phoenix. She heard a knock on her hotel room door and got up and answered it.

"Cody, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Esme pulled Cody into the room.

"Calm down. If someone saw me, ill say I was visiting a friend. I just wanted to come see you. We havent really talked much since… you know," Cody smirked.

"Oh you're a tool! You do know that im Ted's date for tonight right?" Esme said.

"Unfortunately I do.. Man I wish you could have been my date," Cody moaned sitting on the couch and pulling Esme so she was sat on his lap.

"Aww Coddles! I bet your going to look so handsome in your suit tonight.. Tell me im sat near you right? I'm gonna need someone to talk to when Ted leaves me to go up and induct his father.."

"I believe you are my lovely.. You know im bringing a date right?" Cody asked her. Esme shook her head at him and felt rather jealous.

"Who is she? What does she look like?" She demanded.

Cody chuckled. "Jealous Es? She's called Sarah, she's an old friend from back home. Shes blonde, tall and very pretty… I actually dated her for a while."

"Well good for you then," Esme glared at him standing up. Cody groaned.

"I didn't expect you to get jealous.. Not when you've got Ted anyway. I should be the one whose jealous," he shrugged at her.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to be jealous either."

"You don't need to be jealous. I don't want her… You know you're the one I want but that's a bit hard seeing as though you have a brother who isnt exactly loving me right now and a boyfriend who would basically kill the two of us if he knew what was going on," Cody said pulling Esme into him. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I don't like what we're doing behind Ted's back Cody. I feel horrible but I cant leave him. I dunno this whole situation is too hard.."

"I don't like it either Es believe me. Ted's like my best bud.. But if it's the only way we can kind of 'be together' then ill take it. I wish id have made a move or something sooner believe me.."

"Ah, me too Cody!"

* * *

Cody had left a while ago. Esme was putting the finishing touches to herself. She was fully dressed, with her purple hair in curls and her face full of makeup. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Cody would be impressed. No doubt Ted would be too. Oh boy, what was she getting herself into? Ted was already 5 minutes late coming to meet her. She would be heading there with him but going in the back so she didn't get photographed by the paparazzi. There was a knock on the door which meant Ted was here. Esme grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She opened it to see Ted stood looking gorgeous in his black suit with a cute little bow tie.

"Oh wow! Teddy you look absolutely gorgeous.. I love the bow tie so much," she grinned at him. He did the same back.

"Ah Es, you look breathtaking. I believe I am one very lucky man," Ted said as he took her hand and they headed for the limo. Waiting in the limo was Randy, Cody, Sarah and Ted's brother, Brett. She took a seat next to Randy.

"Wow… You look beautiful sis!" Randy complimented his little sister.

"Teddy is a very lucky man," Cody chirped in which caused Randy and Sarah to glare at him. Ted just grinned from ear to ear. Esme looked at Cody. He looked amazing. Man, she had really good taste in guys!

Once the limo pulled up Esme said her goodbyes and headed round the back into the venue. She noticed a few people were already here including her sisters boyfriend Mike.

"Mizzy! Where's my sister? I'd have thought she'd be coming with you.." Esme asked taking a glass of champagne from one of the waiters.

"I wouldn't know Esme. We broke up yesterday didn't she tell you? I shall be taking that thank you very much," he replied taking the glass of champagne off her. "I will not permit underage drinking…. In public."

"Ah no. She seemed okay this morning. Well I better go, I spy Randall and the rest of the gang heading in," she hugged Mike goodbye and headed over to her brother and the rest of them. Ted stood behind Esme and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Babe, ive gotta go have a chat with my dad. You'll be okay with Cody, Sarah and Randy wont you?" Ted asked his girlfriend. She nodded at him and he left with Brett to go talk to his father. Esme looked at Randy and Cody and suddenly felt very awkward. Not to mention Cody's date was stood right there too. Cody was right. She was a very pretty girl.

"Well, this is nice," Cody commented sarcastically.

"Ugh, im leaving. I'm off to find John. Have fun," Randy glared at the two of them and headed off.

"You know you loo stunning right?" Cody said quietly whilst smiling at Esme. Hoping that Sarah hadnt noticed. She was too busy checking all the guys out in their suits.

"Thanks. You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

Both of them just stood there admiring each other until Maryse came over and dragged them off for the ceremony.


	9. After Party

The ceremony had gone off great. Esme had even shed a tear seeing her boyfriend/best friend standing up inducting his own father. Everyone was now enjoying the after show party. Esme was sat at the table chatting with Mike, Cody and Sarah.

"Why did you and my sister break up Mizzy?" Esme asked him. She found it quite strange that Maryse hadn't said anything to her earlier in the day.

"I think you need to ask her that yourself Esme, its really not my business to say," Mike smiled sadly.

"So, wait! You didn't want to break up with her?"

"No. I didn't, I love your sister more than anything Esme but it seems that feeling isn't mutual," Mike sighed and looked over at Maryse stood talking with Ted and his father.

"This is actually so boring, cant we just go back to the hotel Cody?" Sarah moaned tapping her fingernails on the table. Cody shot her a look.

"You can go back. Im staying… We're not all as shallow as you Sarah," Cody looked at Esme who was trying to not laugh.

Sarah stood up and stormed out.

"Nice one Codes. Sure know how to treat the ladies don't you?" Mike commented.

"I believe, I do.." Cody gave Esme a wink and rose up from his chair and headed outside.

"Man, I need to pee. I'll be back in a few Mike. Why don't you go talk to Paul or someone?" She patted him on the back and left.

* * *

Cody saw Esme walk past but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Finally, ive been waiting to get you on your own all night," Cody smiled and leant in and kissed Esme.

"I bet you have.. You need to wear suits more often. You look amazingly gorgeous," Esme kissed Cody. He smiled into the kiss. He really wished they didn't have to hide around all the time. It wasn't something he was proud of, hiding all this from Ted.

"I seriously wish we didn't have to sneak around to be alone together. Im breaking up a relationship, I don't wanna be that guy Esme. I know you don't want to but I really think we should tell Ted or just stop this whole thing.."

Esme's heart dropped. She didn't want either of those things. In reality she knew Ted would find out eventually. It was inevitable. What would he do when he did eventually find out? He'd be heartbroken. Esme was just leading him along. She knew she should just break things off with him but she didn't have it in her do to it.

"I cant do that Cody. I cant tell Ted. He's my best friend. He will be seriously heartbroken if he finds out ive been cheating on him with one of his best friends. It'll tear him apart. He'll hate you too and I cant do that to him. No way. Maybe I should just go back home to my mom. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this," Esme sighed looking down at the ground. Cody wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"If you think there is anyway in hell that im going to let you leave me then you've got another thing coming Miss Orton.. Fine. You've got to promise me though, once you figure out things in your head then we need to tell Ted."

"Okay.. I promise."

"I mean no matter what decision you make, ill be here for you. Whether its me or Ted ill always be around," Cody kissed Esme who started to deepen the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Cody and Esme both pulled away at hearing Maryse's voice. She was stood staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"Okay, this may look strange but honestly I can explain.." Esme started but Maryse cut her off.

"I know you liked Cody but cheating on Ted with him.. that's a bit low for you isn't it Es?" Maryse said coldly towards her sister.

"Its not what you think though. Its not like I have a choice Maryse," Esme sighed letting go of Cody's hand. "I think you should go back inside so I can have a chat with my sister Cody." He nodded and headed back inside leaving the two sisters to talk.

"What is it like Esme? Why don't you have a choice? Everyone has a choice," Maryse said dragging her sister and sitting on the bench a few feet in front of them.

"I have no control over it Maryse. I love Ted, I do but I don't in that way and I cant hurt him. Then Cody, well I can completely see myself falling head over heels for that boy. I don't want to be the one to tear them both apart. If I tell Ted and get with Cody he'll be heartbroken, hurt and so angry. I wont do that to him no way. On the other hand if I got with Ted, then Cody would be hurt too and I don't wanna do that to him. Unfortunately as cheesy as this sounds im most definitely at a cross -rhodes."

"I cant believe your doing this to Ted! He doesn't deserve this at all. He's been nothing but amazing towards you from the moment you met and now your repaying him like this? Its not fair on him. Tell him or I will?!" Maryse glared at Esme.

"Why the fuck arent you with me on this one? You're my sister! At least Randy was kind of supportive about it!" Esme yelled.

"Its wrong what your doing - wait, you told Randy before me! I thought we told each other everything!"

"Like you how you didn't tell me you'd split up with Mike?" Esme shot back.

"That's got nothing to do with you!"

"Neither has what im doing.. Why exactly did you break up darling sister? That man is one of the kindest ive ever met. Hes so madly in love with you.. You will never find anyone like that again."

"Why I broke up with Mike has nothing do with you! Just shut up Esme," Maryse rose up and tried to walk away.

"Are you in love with someone else is that it? Wouldn't surprise me if your in love with Ted! You seem to be sticking up for him a hell of a lot!"

"You wanna know the truth Es? YES! Im fucking in love with Ted! You don't deserve him.. So either tell him or I will," Maryse walked away leaving her sister stood in shock.

* * *

**A/N**

_I know its short but i had to leave it theree..._

_thank you for reviewing.. keep it up :)_


	10. Breakup

"We need to tell him Codes," Esme said worriedly. She'd been freaking out ever since Maryse found out about her and Cody the other day. Cody sat Esme down and knelt in front of her.

"Look, you need to calm down Es. Maryse wouldn't tell Ted. She wouldn't have the guts to hurt him if shes in love with him," Cody tried to assure her however he was secretly freaking out too. He was trying to stay strong for Esme though.

"She will though. You don't know my sister like I do. Ugh, what have we gotten ourselves into Cody?" Esme put her head in her hands.

Cody sighed and lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll sort this okay? Just don't worry."

He stood up and left the locker room they were sat in. Cody had a few weeks off now since he had to sell the punt Randy had gave him at Wrestlemania. He was going to be heading back to Georgia in a few days but first he wanted to make sure everything was okay with Esme. He didn't want to leave her all worked up about the situation they had got themselves into.

Cody made his way over to the divas locker room and walked straight in. Luckily enough only Maryse was in there. She looked up and glared at Cody.

"What do you want?" Maryse said.

"Let's cut to the chase. Your not going to tell Ted are you?"

"I will, if she doesn't," Maryse stood up still glaring at Cody.

"Okay, let me just give you this little scenario.. You tell Ted, the guy your supposedly in love with, it hurts him so much that he doesn't want ANYTHING to do with Esme or any part of her family. You really want that? You want to hurt the guy your so badly in love with?" Cody cocked his head at her.

Maryse thought for a second. "No, I don't want to hurt him but what your doing behind his back is so wrong Cody, do you not understand that? Your suppose to be his best friend and Esme's his girlfriend who, unfortunately for me, he completely adores. Doesn't a part of you regret any of this?"

"I understand what im doing is wrong but Maryse you cant help who you fall for, you of all people must understand that. As for regretting any of this? Not at all. Only that I wish id gotten to Esme before Ted had then this wouldn't have happened but I had to be a fucking child about it all," Cody groaned and sat down on the bench.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. I wont tell Ted but you need to break things off with Esme…"

* * *

Ted walked into his and Cody's locker room to see Esme sat reading a magazine. He walked over and sat down next to her and pulled her in for an hug.

"I missed you today," Ted smiled pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Aww, I havent been far. Ive been in here most of the day actually.."

"On your own?"

"Well most of the time, yes. Cody was in here for a while and we had a chat but that's about it," Esme smiled at Ted.

"Im glad that you and Cody get along now. It's gonna be strange when he leaves for a few weeks considering ive been around him none stop the last two years. I'll miss him," Ted chuckled, thinking he sounded really girly.

"Yeah, me too," Esme sighed. Obviously she had a different reason than Ted to miss him.

"Hey, least we got each other though.. I feel like we hardly spend any time alone. Maybe we should go out tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, I agree. I miss you Teddy," Esme cuddled into Ted. She really did. Since everything that had gone on she hadn't just spent quality time with her best friend/boyfriend.

"Okay that's settled then. Tomorrow evening you and I shall go out for a meal.. Have we even gone on a date yet?"

"Erm.. Im not even sure. It'll be fun."

"That is shall be my darling," Ted stood up pulled Esme up with him. He leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them heard the door open but neither broke the kiss until they heard someone cough. Ted reluctantly pulled away.

"Dude cant you see im sort of busy.." Ted nodded his head towards Esme who was stood staring into space.

"Well im sorry to break this whole shindig up but your needed by Randy. He's in catering.." Cody lied, trying not to sound too jealous at what he'd walked in on. Ted groaned, kissed Esme one more time and headed out. Cody looked at Esme.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"What do you expect me to do Cody? Push him off when he tries to kiss me? He's my boyfriend for god's sake. If I don't start acting like a proper girlfriend sometime soon hes gonna figure something out. Hes not stupid," Esme said regaining her composure.

"Well, I guess this will make things a lot easier for you… Whatever we've got going on, im ending it!"

"Why? Just because I kissed Ted. Don't be stupid Cody!"

"Its not that Es. Its this whole damn thing. Its completely insane. Im betraying my best friend. Its just better this way. Nobody gets hurt," Cody said sadly.

"Apart from you. I thought you were in love with me?"

"Well maybe I was wrong. Im sorry Esme, trust me its just better this way…" Cody looked at Esme before he walked out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Esme was sat in the locker room crying. She didn't understand what had happened. Earlier Cody had seemed adamant on wanting to make this whole thing work and now he'd stopped whatever they had. She'd really started to like Cody more and more each time they were together. Well if Cody didn't want her anymore Ted sure did.

"Baby, Cody's a fool honestly! I found Randy and he didn't want me. Ive been on a wild goose chase for no reason at all. Pfft that boy!" Ted walked in the locker room. He stopped when he noticed Esme was crying. Automatically he rushed over to her and comforted her. "Esme, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just hormones you know," she gave her boyfriend a slight smile.

"Ah, must suck been a girl. I'm pretty sure I can make you feel better though."

"How you gonna do that?"

"Well, you havent given me time to think yet. Jeez woman give a guy time," Ted joked causing Esme to laugh a little. "See, told you! I don't like seeing you upset."

"Your one of a kind Ted. Im really glad I got you.."

"Who wouldn't be? Noo joking aside now, im really glad I got you too. I dunno what id do without you!"

"Can we watch a DVD tonight?" Esme asked wiping her eyes.

"Depends what DVD?"

"Erm The Marine 2?"

"Good choice m'darling.." Ted winked at Esme and stood up. "Come on you, lets go watch the best film in the world!"


	11. Randy's 30th

"Esme come back in," Ted shouted from the bed. Esme was stood outside on the balcony with her phone in her hand. She'd been calling Cody every day since he'd ended things between them and he hadn't answered his phone once. He hadn't left to go back home yet because it was Randy's 30th tonight. Esme leant over the railing and sighed. She missed him. She hadn't even seen him since what had happened.

"You've been in a completely different world these last few days. What's wrong with you?" Ted came out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around Esme as she leaned back on his chest. The more time she'd spent with Ted the last few days the more comfortable she started to feel with the whole idea of him been her boyfriend. She really was in a big dilemma. She needed to make her mind up soon enough.

"Nothing Ted. Im fine, honestly. Im just all sketchy about Randy's party tonight. A room full of drunk people and I been the only one sober there isn't fun at all!"

"Well, since im such a great boyfriend, I'll sneak you some drinks but don't tell Randy or Maryse… They'll kill me," Ted chuckled.

"Ahh! Teddy you're the best!" Esme turned around in Ted's arms and gave him a small kiss.

"Now get inside before you freeze your ass off. Its pretty cold out here!"

* * *

Esme was walking through the hotel lobby when she noticed Cody sat down with his earphones in. She walked over and sat down next to him. He turned to look at her and pulled his earphone out.

"What do you want Es?" Cody said coldly. Esme shook her head, she hadn't expected him to go back to old, immature, nasty Cody again. Especially not after what they'd done.

"Why are you been so horrible once again? I don't understand what I've done to you?" Esme sighed and looked at Cody with sad eyes.

"Forget it Esme. Its over. Deal with it. You've still got Ted.." Cody gathered his things up and walked off. Esme sat there nearly in tears. She didn't understand any of this whole situation anymore but one thing she did know is how she felt about Cody. She had to tell Ted, she couldn't be with the man she didn't love…

* * *

"I don't understand why I even have to dress up. Why cant I go in jeans and a top or something?" Esme moaned rearranging herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black strapless dress which ended just above her knees and black heels. Her hair was left down straight with her bangs pinned out of the way. She turned to Ted who rose up from where he was sat on the bed all dressed in his black suit topped with a little black bow tie.

"Stop moaning. You love getting dressed up.. Its Randys 30th he wants everyone to look nice!" Ted smiled at his girlfriend as they made their way out of their hotel room down into the banquet room where Randy's party was been held.

They walked in to find nearly everyone was their including Cody who was sat with Randy and Maryse. Esme made her way over to the table whilst Ted waited at the bar to get their drinks.

"Hello my lovely little sister!" Randy exclaimed standing up and crushing his sister into an hug. She pried herself away and looked at Cody.

"Has he been drinking already?" She asked.

"Why would I know?" Cody shot back, rolling his eyes at her. It was killing him to been mean to her again but if he wanted to try and forget about her he had to.

Ted made his way over and handed Esme a glass of cola and winked at her letting her know that there wasn't just cola. She smiled at him and sat down next to Randy.

"Cody, what's wrong with you man? You look depressed!" Ted asked his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. Cody looked at Esme and shrugged at Ted.

"Just one of those days y'know."

"Stop been a girl and talking about feelings! Its my 30th birthday and I want to have fuuuuun!" Randy glared at everyone letting them know he meant serious business. Esme stood up and held her hand out for her brother.

"Come on, lets go dance!"

* * *

Later on in the evening Esme was leaning against Ted. She'd had one too many to drink but Maryse and Randy were too drunk themselves to even care. Randy was up on the stage tapping the microphone.

"Okay.. Its working. So, im 30 today. Yay…NOT! Man, im getting old. Nearly as old as Cena. Shoot me now! Joke. I just came up here to say I love every single one of you! Ted and Cody, it's a pleasure working with you two and I consider you both to be two of my best friends now. Maryse, what can I say beautiful as always?! Cena, you're the man! Last but most certainly not least my family and my little sister Esme. I love you all so much. This probably sounds like im retiring but im not! Oh no, not for another 10 years yet.. Wait im rambling. Basically I love you all.. THAT IS ALL!" Randy jumped down the stage and walked over to the bar for another drink. Esme let go of Ted and stumbled over to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I just would like to say.. I love my brother Randall very much. There's also someone else who I love very much…" Ted stood smiling proudly whilst Cody was about to leave the room. He couldn't listen to her proclaim her love to Ted in front of everyone. He was about to leave when something stopped him. "That man goes by the name of… Cody Garrett Runnels…"

* * *

**A/N**

_DUN DUN DUN!!_

_Cliffhanger... Its all about to kick off MAJORLY!_

_Thank you for reviewing to those of you that have :) Your brilliant!_


	12. How could you?

Everyone in the room was quiet. Nobody dared speak or move. Ted couldn't believe his ears. Cody was trying his best not to grin like a cheshire cat. Randy was wobbling on the spot with wide eyes. Maryse was staring at Ted. Esme had her hand over her mouth and dropped the mic. Ted was the first to speak.

"Please tell me your joking?" He said as he looked from Esme to Cody.

"Ted…" Esme started as she jumped off the stage and walked over to him.

"Cut to the chase Esme what did you mean when you said Cody's name instead of mine?" He demanded. Usually he was a mellow person but when he'd heard his girlfriend say she loved someone else, more importantly the man who was suppose to be his best friend he wasn't gonna take that lightly.

"Ted.. Im so sorry!" Esme burst into tears. Cody walked over and glared at Ted.

"There's no need to be like that.. We don't need to do this in front of everyone!" Cody said through gritted teeth.

Ted glared at Cody and Esme and started to walk out the room with Cody and Esme following in silence. Cody knew Esme was drunk and hadn't meant to say that but he just couldn't help it. She loved him. Even though he had acted liked a jerk and broke things off between them. Only thing now was he was leaving tomorrow and everything was about to kick off. He couldn't just leave her could he?

The three of them ended up outside the back of the hotel. Ted glared at the two of them. Esme was too upset and scared to speak. She'd never seen Ted so angry. Cody on the other hand wasn't going to be bullied around.

"I'll tell you everything that's happened but you have to promise me one thing?" Cody said as he looked at Ted.

"What would that be?" Ted spat at him.

"Don't hate Esme, hate me. This whole thing is my fault anyway."

"Fine."

"Well, I guess it started the whole night you told Esme how you felt. We got trapped in the elevator and well one thing sort of led to another and we had sex. Then Esme got with you. I kind of initiated things again with Es and for a while we we're having an affair behind your back. We honestly wanted to tell you sooner but then Maryse got involved in the whole thing and…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES MARYSE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Ted shouted at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His best friend had been sleeping with his girlfriend behind his back.

"Shes in love with you…" Esme whispered quietly, finally speaking up for the first time. Ted rubbed his forehead as Cody continued.

"I broke things of with Es a week ago or so now because Maryse made me.." Cody said turning to Esme. This was the first time he'd told her why he'd actually broke things off with her.

"Why?" Esme questioned.

"She was gonna tell Ted everything if I didn't.. I didn't want Ted to hate you."

"Well isn't this just fucking sweet. My girlfriend, who I love more than anything in this entirely world has been fucking my best friend, the one guy I thought I could trust. How could you do this to me?" Ted said on the verge of tears.

"Im sorry, im so so sorry!" Esme said as she went to touch Ted's hand but he flinched away from her. The woman he'd loved most in the world had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Cody looked at Esme as he pulled her sobbing body away from Ted.

"Ted.. I never meant for any of this to happen," Cody shook his head. He loved Ted, he was his best friend. How had one girl done this to the two of them?

"SHUTUP, JUST SHUTUP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOU!" Ted screamed, tears falling freely from his face. He couldn't stand to look at either of them right now. Cody took a step away from Ted but Ted was too fast as he swung his fist back and punched Cody square in the face and ran off.

Esme walked over to Cody. "Im sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't come here!" He pulled her in for a one arm hugged as he held the side of his face Ted had punched him at with his other. Esme pulled away from Cody and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I meant it Cody, I do love you. I don't think I can do this though. I cant be with either of you right now.. I feel like such a bitch. I think its best if I just go home for a while," Esme kissed Cody softly on the lips as she let tears fall from her face then walked away.

Walked out of Ted's life, out of Cody's life, out of the life of everyone she'd ever loved.

* * *

**A/N**

_Short but powerful right?_

_Personally I LOVE this chapter._

_Esme's gone for a while but she'll be back.._

_For now we'll get to see how Cody & Ted get through this._

_Will they remain friends?_

_Will Maryse & Ted finally get together or will Ted forgive Esme?_

_You'll have to read to find out ;)_


	13. Let The Games Commence

Ted was sat in his locker room placing tape around his wrist for his match later on in the evening. It was safe to say he'd had the worst 2 weeks of his life. First of all he found out the woman he was in love with had been having an affair with his best friend then to top it all off she'd left. Of course, he was insanely angry with her but she hadn't been in touch with anyone not even Randy and that worried him. He still cared and loved her. He couldn't turn his feelings off just like that. He hadn't even spoke to Cody since the whole things. It hurt too much to even consider that. The only person he really had talked to was Maryse. He knew she was in love with him but he didn't even want to think about dating anyone else when he was still hurting and in love with Esme. He'd told Maryse this on several occasions and she understood.

"Hey Teddy. How are you today?" Maryse walked into the locker room and sat down beside him.

"Im holding up Maryse. I miss her you know. I just wish I knew if she was okay.." Ted placed his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't care after what she did to him but he honestly couldn't help it.

"Im worried too Ted. She is my sister after all. Randy hasn't said hes heard anything either.. Ive no idea about Cody. He's due back today though so maybe we could ask him if hes heard from her," Maryse tried her best to comfort Ted. She hated seeing him this way.

"I'll do it Maryse. I need to talk to him anyway.." Ted sighed. It wasn't gonna be an easy task for him to sit and talk with Cody but it had to be done for their friendships sake.

"Okay sweetie. If you need me you know where I am," Maryse gave Ted a quick hug and sauntered out of the room leaving Ted alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Cody strolled through the corridors of the arena. He'd missed it been away. He also missed Esme and he was slightly hoping she would be here. He'd heard nothing from her since she left that night. He heard nothing from Ted too which he expected. He'd probably ruined their whole friendship now. Cody, lost in his own thoughts, carried on walking down the corridor until he walked into somebody. He took a step back and saw Ted stood there. Neither spoke for a moment.

"We need to talk Codes," Ted spoke up. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Cody forever. He needed him. He needed his best friend. In reality, they both needed each other at this time.

"Yeah.. How are you?" Cody asked as he followed Ted into the actual stands of the arena. Ted sat down and Cody sat next to him.

"Not that great man. Look, im so fucking hurt and upset by what you and Esme did but I need my best friend at this moment in time. Esme's gone. I have no idea where the hell she is. Have you heard anything from her?" Ted answered looking at Cody.

"No I havent. Im worried. Hasn't Randy or anyone hear anything from her?"

"Well Maryse hasn't and she told me Randy hasn't either.. What if there's something wrong Cody? I couldn't take it if she was hurt or anything."

"Me neither. Look, im sorry for what I did Ted but I cant help it. Im in love with her and I know you are too. Im not gonna just leave her.. I'll fight for her if I have to," Cody said with a determined look in his eyes. Ted smiled slightly.

"May the best man win then buddy," He stuck his hand out for Cody who accepted it.

* * *

"Cena, you havent heard anything from my sister have you?" Randy asked John as he leant against the wall outside smoking. He'd been smoking a lot more recently, seeing as though he was worried about his little sister. Everyone was.

"Nope, sorry buddy. Im sure she's okay though. She'll come back when she's ready. She was in a pretty fucked up situation. Once her head is sorted then I expect we will have our little purple haired frenchie back around," John patted his buddy on his back.

"Yeah, your right. This is Esme we're talking about. I cant help but worry though. She's my little sister. I shouldn't have let her get in that kind of situation. She's only 19.. Gosh. Shes too young to be in this kind of crap."

"Well, why don't you just go find her? She'll either be with your dad or at her mom's right?"

"Yeah, I guess so.." Randy pondered on the thought for a bit. Did she want anyone to go after her?

"Maybe she wants Cody or Ted to. She needs to decide between the two," Randy shrugged as Cody and Ted headed outside to where Randy and John were.

"Ah, we were just talking about you two. Tell them what you just told me Randal!" John announced clapping his hands in a devious way.

Randy looked at him. "Frigging weirdo. Anyway, we all know by now Esme has gone. Nobody's heard anything from her since the night she left so John said I should go look for her. However, I think one of you should. Maybe that's what she wants. It might help her decide who she wants. I mean at some point she has to make a decision between the two of you.." Randy told the two younger men.

"Well, yes of course she is. Wouldn't it be better if we just leave her alone though and for her to come back when she's ready?" Ted asked. He wasn't to compete for Esme yet but if he had to then he would.

"I dunno though Ted. Maybe Randy's right. I know im prepared to go find her.. Are you?" Cody had a determined look in his eyes which Ted didn't like one bit.

"Like I said earlier.. May the best man win," He glared at Cody and walked back into the arena.

"Well this is gonna be a bundle of fun!" John exclaimed, earning glares from Cody and Randy. "Im just saying. Jeez, take a joke okay?" Cody rolled his eyes at him and walked back into the arena. Randy started cracking up.

"My money's on Cody you know.." John shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Really? Care to make a wager on this?" Randy encouraged. He shouldn't be betting at his sisters expense but it would make the whole situation a lot lighter.

"Oh yes. Your moneys on Ted I presume?"

"Yes. $300 says Ted will win Esme over."

"Your on buddy!"

"Let the games commence.."


	14. Chapter 14

"Where would she be though? I mean obviously shes gonna be at home here in Canada somewhere but where?" Cody thought aloud to himself. John had decided to help Cody seeing as though he'd bet money on him winning Esme over. Randy had took it upon himself to go and help Ted win Esme over.

"How about her house? You know she could be there. I dunno Cody, Esme didn't just pop up to me and say oh hey Cena, im running off back home come find me one day, cheerio," John rolled his eyes at Cody.

"Funny.. NOT. John, this is serious. I have no idea where she lives a anyway do I? Do you?"

"Yes. Shall we just go there and see? It'll shut your whiny ass up," John pushed Cody into the passenger seat of the car whilst he sat down in the drivers seat. He turned to Cody. "Have you even thought about what your gonna say to her once you see her?"

Cody sighed. "No idea. I'll think of something. Just drive your fat ass there please."

"My ass is not fat," John muttered under his breath as he started the car up.

* * *

Ted stood outside of Esme's house. He knew she'd be here he was just too scared to go in a talk to her. The last time he'd spoke or seen her he'd been a bit of a mess. Maybe she didn't even want to talk to him? Maybe she wanted Cody? He wouldn't know though unless he'd spoken to her. He just needed to make sure she was okay.

"What are you waiting for then? Get you ass in there!" Randy said throwing his cigarette on the floor. He and Ted and jus been stood outside the house staring at it for about 15 minutes. Randy was fed up of waiting plus he wanted to win his bet with John even if it killed him. Part of him felt bad for betting on his sisters happiness but it was all in good fun. Anyway, if either Ted or Cody hurt her he'd hurt them.

"Randy, shh. Im trying to figure out what to say to her.." Ted stared off into space.

"You march in there and just tell her your completely in love with her and want her back and forgive her for everything that happened.." Randy shrugged. He was never any good with all this love stuff.

"How do I know if she wants me or not though? She might want Cody. She might not even love me. This is all too much Randy. Maybe we should just go back," Ted sighed as he leant against the car.

"Ted, don't give up. You need to find out otherwise you'll spend your who life regretting it. Just knock on the door and see if shes there."

"Yeah, your right," Ted pulled himself away from the car and walked up to the door and knocked three times..

* * *

"I though you said you knew where she lived?" Cody yelled at John as they pulled into a different street for about the 6th time now. John had gotten lost several times.

"I do know where she lives.. Just I usually come with Randy so stop hating on me.. Im positive this is the street," John said as he pulled up behind a red hummer. "Okay, I know for a fact this is the right street.. That's Randy's hummer!"

Cody and John jumped out of the car and saw Randy stood smoking a cigarette leaning against his hummer. John glared at him.

"Where's Ted?" John demanded making Randy jump.

"Fucking hell, you scared me half to death then. He's inside.." Randy cringed seeing the look on Cody's face.

"Is she in there?" Cody asked. He couldn't believe Ted had beat him to her.

"Yes, well I didn't see who answered the door but I guess with Ted going in and hes been in there for a good 20 minutes now that she is in there," Randy shrugged.

"Cody, just go. Fight for her!" John grabbed Cody and started to shake him.

"Okay, if you let go of me I will," Cody released himself from John's grasp and walked towards the house. John rounded on Randy. "You could have warned me. You just did all this so you could win.. I hate you right now."

"Shut up John. Ted knew where Esme lives anyway so it wasn't my fault really. Just stop been a baby and wait here till we find out who she picks.."

-

Cody knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. He felt nervous, more than nervous he felt like he was about to throw up at any point. What if she had already chosen Ted? He tried to calm himself down as he heard the door opening and saw Esme stood there.

"Es? Are you okay? You've dyed your hair? WHY? I liked it purple," Cody rambled on before Esme pulled him inside. She had indeed dyed her hair a dark brown.

"Im fine Cody.. Well, you know, I was getting pretty bored and felt like a change. Does it look okay?" Esme asked him.

"You look beautiful Es? Where's Ted? I know he's here too.."

"Please don't start arguing.." Esme said as Ted walked into the hallway. Cody glared at Ted who in return glared back.

"I see you found your way here.." Ted said not looking away from Cody.

"Yes. Im sorry but this is really weird for me.." Cody shook his head. He didn't want to compete for a girl with his best friend but he was in love with Esme and just couldn't help himself.

"Your right it is really weird," Ted sighed as he sat down on one of the steps.

"What are we going to do then?" Esme asked.

"Theres only really one thing you can do Es." Cody smiled sadly.

"You gotta pick.. Me or Cody?" Ted added.

* * *

**A/N**

_UPDATE!_

_Cliffhanger?_

_The next chapter will be the last one.._

_SO._

_Who do you think she's gonna pick?_

_REVIEW YES?_


	15. Chapter 15

Esme looked from Cody to Ted. She already knew in her head who she was going to choose and it was for a very good reason too. She loved Cody he was sweet, kinda and one of the nicest guys she had ever known on the other hand she loved Ted too. He was her best friend. It was hard decision to make but she knew who to pick. She just couldn't stand breaking the other guys heart. This was going to be tough on all of them.

"I know who im going to pick but before I do that I just need to tell you both that I love the two of you! You're two of the greatest guys ive ever met and im sorry that I came between your friendship. I never wanted that to happen and I hope that after this is all over that we can all get back to normal," Esme smiled at the two. She was nervous, really nervous.

"Don't worry Es. Ted and I will be fine. We both just want the best for you that all," Cody smiled at her.

"Cody's right Esme. No matter what happens we'll all be friends," Ted added on.

"Theres also another reason why im picking this person and well it kind of made me realise that there's nobody else I wanna experience this with than that person… I'm pregnant," Esme sighed. Cody's eyes widened. Ted cocked his head to the side as though he was confused.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked. Cody was still sat in complete shock. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm positive.. I took a test and I'm about 3 weeks pregnant," Esme smiled. Hopefully they'd work it out..

Cody sighed. "It's not mine. We havent slept together since I ended things between us."

Ted blinked. "So, its mine?"

"Yes it is. You're not mad are you?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No Es. How could I be mad? Your having my kid. I couldn't be mad with you for that.." Ted smiled. "Wait a minute! Does this mean you pick me?"

"Yes, you idiot. It took me long enough to realise that you're the one I want. You're the only person I wanna share this experience with. I love you Ted DiBiase and im sorry its took me so long to tell you that," Esme beamed at Ted who ran over and engulfed her into massive cuddle. Cody couldn't help but watch and smile. All he wanted was for Esme to be happy and if Ted made her happy then that's all he could ever ask for. Esme pulled away from Ted and gave Cody a hug.

"I'm sorry Cody. We can still be friends right? We don't have to go back to abusing each other again now do we?" Esme joked slightly.

Cody smirked. "Hey, well you cant expect me not to abuse you every now and again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Esme pulled Cody in for another hug.

"So, we're all good?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Cody said as he and Ted hugged.

* * *

"Seriously though, shes gonna pick Cody!" John exclaimed doing a little dance. Randy glared at him and shook his head.

"John I really don't care anymore. My sisters happiness is all that matters now. Stop thinking about this bet.." Randy glared at John who looked defeated.

"Yeah, you're right. Although, shes gonna pick Cody," John muttered under his breath kicking the pavement like a little child. Randy rolled his eyes at him an pretend like he hadn't heard him.

After a few minutes Cody, Ted and Esme came out of the house with Esme's luggage. Randy ran up to her and pulled his sister into an hug. He'd missed her.

"Are you okay? Is everything sorted?" Randy questioned her, glaring at Cody and Ted whilst doing so.

"Everything's fine.." Esme smiled. "There's something I need to tell you though but I don't want you to mad with me or Ted."

"Ted, you picked Ted?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Randy, im pregnant."

Randy looked at Esme then at Ted then at Cody and back at Esme. John watched in amusement as Randy's facial expressions changed from confusion to happiness to rage to normal once again. Randy stormed over to Ted and pulled him into a hug.

"I know that if my sisters having a baby with you that you'll look after the two of them but im warning you now Ted if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass. You got it?"

"Yes sir," Ted gulped.

Cody walked over to John who was leant against the car just watching the conversation between Ted, Randy and Esme.

"You alright kid?" John asked him.

"I'll be fine. I just want her to be happy and I know Ted will look after her. I'll move on eventually it'll just be hard to forget about it. I mean I love her but I gotta let her be with Ted. This whole thing got out of control once, we don't need that to happen again," Cody gave John a slight smile.

"You're a smart one and one day you're gonna find an amazing girl," John smiled at Cody.

* * *

It'd had been a few days since everything had happened. Esme was back at travelling with the guys. Vince had asked her to do the odd job every now and again. Everyone knew she was with Ted and couldn't be happier for the two of them. There was only really one person Esme wanted to see and talk to right now and that was her sister. She needed to know that they were okay. Esme saw Cody walk in with and sit down opposite her in catering where she was currently.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're deep in thought," Cody said. He was cool with everything that had happened and was just glad he and Esme were friends.

"I need to talk to Maryse. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Actually, I was just talking to Eve and Maryse was in the Divas locker room so id try there if I were you."

"Thank you Cody. You're brilliant!" Esme said as ruffled his hair and walked out to find the Divas locker room.

Esme knocked on the locker room door and to her luck Maryse answered it. She stepped outside and smiled at her sister.

"You look happy. I've heard about you and Ted. Don't worry im not angry. I think you and Ted make a perfect couple and im so sorry for the crap I put you through with Cody and this whole thing. I just wanted to best for you.." Maryse started before Esme cut her off.

"Maryse, I don't care. I just want everything to go back to normal between us like it was before. I need my sister to help me bring up her niece or nephew," Esme smiled shyly. She hadn't told Maryse about the baby yet. Maryse burst into tears. Happy tears, of course.

"I'm gonna be an auntie. Oh this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Maryse pulled Esme in for a hug. Finally, things we're getting back to normal.

* * *

John Cena was sat in his locker room gearing up for his big WWE Championship match against Sheamus later that evening. Randy burst through the door and smacked Cena on the head.

"You owe me money big boy!" Randy demanded with a smirk on his face. John shook his head.

"You said.."

"I know what I said but that was to fool you now give me my money, fool."

John ruffled through his jean pockets and handed Randy the money. "What happened to 'all I care about is my sisters happiness not a stupid bet'. Idiot"

"You bet on who I'd choose?" Esme stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest.

"It was all in good fun.. You understand right?" Randy shrugged.

"I do understand.. I have to words for you.."

"What would those be?" John chirped in chuckling slightly.

"Basically, run!"

* * *

**A/N**

_THE END!_

_I hope everyone is happy._

_I tried to end it so all the characters were happy in the end and end it on a slight humourous note._

_Thank you all for reading this and all your amazing reviews._

_I'll be starting a new fanfic soon. It'll be a Justin Gabriel/OC/Cody Rhodes one with all the wrestlers we love in it too. You should check that out once I start it ;) (Cheap plug, I know xD)_


End file.
